


Wet And Cold

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Zevran centric ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet And Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxaLucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/gifts).



 “Come, Wynne, I would so love to be close to that bosom. That heaving, rounded settle of flesh! So warm, I expect, so warm and-”

“Stop it.” Wynne says irritably. Morrigan gives a low, amused chuckle, not at Zevran's antics, but instead at the old woman's irritation. “Truly, elf, I mean it.” They are at Lake Calenhad once more, settled in the boat as they're brought across the surface of the lake. The others are waiting on the island, and they're to get some information from another of the mages there.

“Oh, it is _elf_ now, is it? I would like if you would call me elf as I-” Zevran is suddenly propelled backwards off the boat and into the water, and Morrigan _stare_ _s_ as the elf drops into the icy cold.

The elf suddenly comes up gasping, grasping at the side of the boat as he pulls himself up. He _stares_ at Wynne, and Morrigan puts out a hand, letting the moisture steam from Zevran's skin and his clothes as it is evaporated away.

“Ah, _thank_ you, beautiful, dark lady, though I-”

“I did it to antagonize the old hag. T'was not for your own benefit.”

“Well, this is spell you won't reverse!” Wynne adjusts her staff and suddenly Zevran _gasps._ His leather skirt and cuirass turn blue with ice and Zevran is suddenly wriggling and letting out sharp sounds as he shivers. Morrigan begins to laugh, amused as he watches Zevran rapidly move to unclasp his leathers. His fingers slide on the frozen buckles.

“It is _cold_!” Wynne laughs at him too. “As cold as your heart beneath that jiggling bosom, my dear lady!”

\---

When Zevran jumps from the boat, he's quite naked, and Alistair _stares_ at him, wide-eyed, as he comes off. “Give me a- do you have a-” Alistair swiftly pulls a shirt from his knapsack, holding it out for the other to take. Zevran pulls it over his head, still shivering.

Alistair looks to Wynne and Morrigan as they come off the boat, both damp.

“The painted elf looks cold. Did it fall in the lake?”

“And then some.” says Wynne; both mages laugh, and Zevran _scowls_ in their direction.

Alistair elects not to ask.


End file.
